Down Once More: Frightful Memories of the Past
by HuntressRaven
Summary: After 3 years Christine has returned to Paris in hopes to start over. She finds her self dreaming of a shadowy figure and the abandoned Opera Populaire sings to her as she passes it by. She only questions her past and who the shadowy figure is.
1. In Dreams He Came

****

Chapter 1: InDreams He Came

Three Years after the Opera Populaire

" Christine," a sadden voice called to her

Christine tossed in her bed and tears fell from her face. She gripped the covers as she dreamt of the past 3 years. His voice it was sad when it called to her and he called to her several times.

" Christine," the voice called

In her dreams she saw a hunched over figure coughing and alone. A hand every once extended to the people passing. She could see the helplessness in the hunch over figure's extended hand as they begged.

Christine opened her eyes and breathed deep, feeling a cool cloth upon her head. She sat up and two hands rested on her shoulder begging her to lay back.

" You are not well Christine," a soft voice came

" Meg," she whispered

The young blonde sat down beside her and looked at her friend.

" I've been gone three years," Christine whispered

" Only 2 and half, you and Raoul stayed in Paris for 6 months," Meg replied

Meg handed her a glass of water and Christine took a sip, but coughed from the water touching her dried throat.

" Easy Christine," Meg said

" Meg, I had a dream," Christine whispered

" A dream? About what?" Meg inquired with great curiosity

Christine nodded and Meg looked at her friend.

" It was about some shadowy figure hunched over begging. He kept calling my name," Christine whispered, " he was sick."

" Do you think it is he?" Meg asked

" No, it couldn't be," Christine whispered

Meg pushed back Christine's brown locks and sighed, then hugged her.

" It was only a dream," Meg said, " Lie back now and rest."

" I never got the chance to thank you for taking me in," Christine whispered

" You know I am happy to take my dearest friend in and plus my children love you," Meg replied

Christine smiled and laid back to fall asleep and Meg looked at her.

" He's back," she thought

The snow drifted that month and things were far colder than the winter before. Meg and her family took care of Christine while she tried to find a suitable apartment or small home to live in. Christine and Raoul agreed to a divorce after three years of being married to one another. Raoul gave her enough money to make it on her own for a couple of years if she used it wisely and sent his love to her. Christine only left Raoul with hope of a happier life than the ones they had. Both kept their friendship quite close, though they were divorced.

Now on her own she had to find a place on her own as well as a job. She had been singing at a small opera house when she and Raoul were married, but now it was much to far for her to travel there to sing for the company. Christine walked around the streets of Paris and stopped at the Opera Populaire, it called to her with only memories of her Angel of Music, then there was 'him' the Phantom of the Opera. She breathed deep and went on her way promising Meg she would be back to tend to the children by 12. The frosty air blew through the abandoned opera house singing a haunted song. Christine looked at it once more than stopped to hear her name.

" Christine," the voice whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of a memory surround her.

" Here I am Christine," a masculine voice whispered, " hear me."

Christine felt herself being pulled close by someone one and their hand moved her hand to their face. She felt tears draw away from her eyes and then she turned and opened her eyes to find no one there.

" A dream," she whispered

She took one last look at the Opera Populaire and went on her way. She pulled her cloak tightly around her and headed to Meg's home.

" I'm back," she called

The warmth of a freshly started fire warmed Christine's cheeks and there were patters of feet as they came down stairs.

" Aunt Christine's back Mama!" the children called

" I was wondering where you were," Meg said

" I'm sorry, I stopped by the cemetery and then saw someone I knew pass by," Christine replied

She hung her cloak and removed her gloves, Meg poured her some hot tea while she warmed herself by the fire. The children came and sat beside Christine while they warmed themselves by the dancing flames.

" Aunt Christine could you tell us a story about your days in the opera house?" Thomas asked

" Perhaps later," Christine replied

Meg handed her the tea and some jam and crackers then sat down.

" You and Daniel have been well?" Christine asked

" Yes, we're planning for a third child, but he wants to make a little more before we move and make room for that third," Meg replied softly

" That would be wonderful," Christine stated

Christine looked at her cup and Meg became sadden by her friend's distress.

" Christine what about you? Why didn't you and Raoul have children?" Meg asked

Christine continued to stared at her cup and said, " There was no time, he worked so hard to keep up the money."

Tears fell from her face and Meg looked at her, the children went upstairs so they could talk.

" Raoul and I tried, but after what happened the first time there was no hope," Christine began to sob

" Oh, Christine," Meg said

" It was 9 months after we got married," Christine cried, " the doctor said it was just to weak to live, so it died."

Meg reached over and grabbed her friend's hand and Christine told her about how she pushed Raoul away after that. It was by the third year they decided that it was something more than just the miscarriage that kept them apart.

" One day Christine," Meg said softly, " you will be a mother and find a fine husband."

Christine nodded and hugged Meg and began to sob. She held Christine as she sobbed with tears of years of pain and wonder.

That evening when the children were asleep Christine leaned back into a chair and began to read by the fire. She drifted to sleep and the book slipped from her soft hold. Christine's head tilted to one side and her soft breaths were not even heard. Her eyes fluttered a little and soon she was in a deep sleep.

" Christine," the voice called

A warm picture of a cozy home appeared in her dream this time and a shadow looked into the fire. She walked towards the figure and reached out her hand to the figure.

" I'm here Christine," the voice said, " just look past the walls."

The figure turned around slowly and Christine stepped back and saw an empty face.

Christine's eyes snapped opened and she looked around. She was afraid and her breath became staggered.

" Who is he?" she whispered

" Christine," Meg's voice came

Christine looked over and heard the door shut. She stood up and greeted Meg and her husband.

" They were little angels," Christine said

" I'm glad," Meg replied

Meg's husband hung their cloaks and joined the two women by the warm fire.

" I believe I found a place just outside of Paris, its not to big, but its enough for a small family," Christine said

" Oh, that's wonderful," Meg replied

" I believe it needs a little work, but I can hire someone," Christine stated, " Its not much to be done, a little paint and some new windows perhaps."

Meg nodded and her husband leaned back listening as the women chattered away. Meg and Christine spoke of the past in the opera house and both women laughed at their childish memories of exploration in the opera house.

" The cellars were my favorite, it was forbidden and mysterious," Meg said

" Yes, they were beautiful too with the carvings," Christine whispered

Christine frown and Meg looked at her and found herself frowning as well.

" Christine its been 3 years its alright," Meg whispered

" No, there's not a day that I don't think about that night. He let us go because of me. His face was full of sadness yet there was some happiness because he felt compassion from a woman he loved," Christine whispered

Meg nodded and then stood up and walked to a drawer.

" I was trying to find the right moment to give you this," Meg said

She pulled out a glass box and walked over to Christine and Christine gave a look of confusion.

" What is it?" she asked

" Open it and it will explain its self," Meg replied

Christine felt anxiousness and with hope as she unlocked the glass box. She lifted the hinged top and moved some material to reveal the one thing that brought back the memories of the Music of the Night. Christine lifted the item and traced it then placed it upon her face to see what he saw through it.

" His mask, but how did you get this?" Christine asked

" That night he took you, I brought a mob down and found it there when we found no one there," Meg whispered

Christine breathed deep and looked at the mask and then set it down in the box. She shut the box and traced the exterior then looked at Meg.

" Keep it," Meg said

Christine nodded and hugged her friend, then went up to bed for the night. Meg leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

" She has no idea how much pain he's in," Meg thought, " in time she will."


	2. Sing Once Again

****

Chapter 2: Sing Once Again

2 weeks later

Christine knelt down on the steps of the mausoleum, where her father is buried, and lowered her head as she prayed.

" Papa, I have returned to Paris after three years and I feel more alone than ever. I've lost everything that means so much to me. I don't know where to go or how to live a life without them," Christine whispered, " I just want these horrid dreams to go away."

She closed her eyes and held the flowers close to her and there was only silence around her. She only knew silence since she returned to Paris, a world of loneliness when one pulls away.

Suddenly in the distance a soft note played on a violin string. She looked up and saw a warm glow come from the mausoleum and she rose from where she sat. The singing violin became louder and Christine walked up the steps as though she were drawn to the light.

" Christine," a voice said, " I have come once more."

" Who are you?" she whispered

A shadow appeared behind her and Christine turned around to see a shadowy figure standing there.

" Can it be?" she muttered

" You've turned from me Christine," the figure said

She walked to the figure and as she did the figure melted away and Christine was pulled into the mausoleum.

" Let me go!" she cried

" Christine, Christine," Meg's voice came

Christine opened her eyes and breathed deep and Meg looked at her friend.

" Oh, Meg," Christine began to cry, " it was horrible."

Meg hugged her friend and stroked her head, she was burning up with a fever.

" Daniel call a doctor!" Meg ordered

" I'm fine," Christine whispered, " I just am a little hot."

Meg opened up a window and let some cool air, she then placed a cool cloth on Christine's head to bring the fever down.

" The shadowy figure keeps appearing in my dreams, but something different each time," Christine whispered, " he was real Meg I saw him."

" Shh, your ill Christine you must rest. Once you are better then these dreams will die away," Meg said

Christine laid back and crumbled the ends of the sheets in her hands. Meg looked at her children as they stood there.

" It's alright, Thomas, Abigail go off to bed," Meg said

They went off and Meg looked at Christine.

" They're just dreams Christine," Meg said, " they can't come true."

Christine nodded and closed her eyes and once the doctor came Meg told him she had a fever. He gave Meg some medicine to her and told her to give her a dose when she woke up the next time.

Christine woke the next morning and felt the warmth of her covers wrapped around her. She got up and fixed her hair for the day and then dressed. She walked downstairs and Meg looked up.

" Good morning, I wasn't expecting you out of bed this early," Meg chirped

" I didn't either, but I feel alright," Christine said, " I'm going to go down to the cemetery to visit my father's grave."

" Alright, perhaps something warm to eat first and then be on your way," Meg suggested

Christine nodded and sat down and the children ate their breakfast before once more going out to play. Meg sat a warm plate, with a beautiful light breakfast, in front of Christine. Daniel came down for breakfast and the three sat down and then he left for work.

" Have a good day ladies," Daniel said

" Good bye," Meg said

She smiled as her husband kissed her head then returned to breakfast. She poured Christine some tea and once more the women chatted about the weather and much more.

Christine went out bundled up from the frosty Paris air. She walked past the Opera Populaire and did not look at it in fear that the shadowy figure would be there. Christine made it to the mausoleum and walked up to it. She prayed a little and then went on her way. She once more past the Opera Populaire and this time she stopped to listen, listen for any echoes of her past. Christine bit her lip and looked around then climbed the stairs and entered the abandoned opera house. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt warmth come from it and she opened her eyes to see the grand staircase glittering once more. The grand lobby beautiful as ever and she walked through and saw the auditorium once more restored. She smiled softly and walked to the stage, where she gently sang.

She did not know with her voice she had awaken a sleeping spirit of the opera house. She closed her eyes once more and beamed with a glow of the memory she had. But when she opened her eyes it was once more the burnt out opera house.

" Can I help you Mademoiselle?" a voice questioned

Christine looked around and then saw an old man standing there. He was dressed rather nicely, but there were signs that he was not well off.

" I'm sorry I did not know anyone was here," she replied

She got off the stage and walked towards the grand lobby.

" You wouldn't be Mademoiselle Daaé would you?" he asked

" Yes, I am," she replied

The old man's eyes came to life and he said, " Perhaps there is hope after all. We all thought you were dead."

" No," she said

" Arthur," a voice rang out

Christine looked up for the voice and Arthur sighed.

" Who else is here?" Christine asked

" A friend Mademoiselle," the old man replied

Arthur went on his way and Christine looked around for a sign of hope. She sighed and stopped feeling a hallow wind come from the dark hallways of the opera house. She looked behind her and then went down one and found herself in the darkness once again. Christine followed her instinct and went straight and as she went straight she saw a floating candle that outlined a figure.

" Wait!" she called

The candle's holder took off down another hall and vanished when Christine got there. She found herself lost again and she shivered from the dampness.

" Sing once again for me," a voice echoed

Christine stopped and suddenly candles lit the hall way one by one. Christine looked around breathing hard. Laughter filled the emptiness of the hallway and Christine looked around.

" Who are you?" she cried

A sudden wind blew at her and snow flew with the wind, the candles remained lit and then went out all at once.

" Please," she whispered, " I'm lost."

Christine ran down the dark hall and then stopped to find it was a dead end. She looked around for a passageway that the shadow might have taken. Christine turned around and felt something touch her hair. She did not move, but she felt a breath upon her neck and she took off running.

" Your running from what you came here for," the voice said

Christine stopped and did not feel the presence of anyone behind her. She walked back to the grand lobby and entered the auditorium, she climbed on the stage to where the trap door was. Christine pulled it open and felt a cool breeze up and push her hair back. She slipped down into it and fell to the ground, but then she heard the sounds of water dripping.

" The boat," she whispered

A candle lit and she took the candle then walked down several steps and stopped. There was no boat, but she knew another way.

" Wait!" a voice snapped

Christine stopped and looked down the passageway, there was floating lights coming in her direction. She breathed deep as it stopped and saw a hunched over figure rowing it.

" Come the master awaits," the figure said

Christine climbed on the boat and the figure pushed off. She saw candles light their passage and then blow out as they passed them. Christine felt as though this was the wrong decision to make, but she could turn back…not before she found if this 'master' was the man she knew as both her Angel of Music and the Phantom of the Opera. The boat stopped at a gate and it rose dripping with rusty water, and the candles rose from the lake's murky water. Christine breathed deep as the hunched figure got off and vanished into the shadows. The sounds of wheezing and then a cough disturbed her and then a voice came.

" You have come here, hardly knowing the reason why," the voice said

She saw a shadow standing in the darkness of the lair, he walked a little to the light to where the outline of his body showed. He was tall and wore black as well as a cloak and wide brim hat. She swallowed and he walked out and she slightly gasped.

" Erik," she whispered

" You are not to dull Madame," he replied softly

He extended his hand to her and she took his hand. He walked her into the dim light and Christine just stared at him.

" You have returned after three years, you surprised me," Erik whispered

" Raoul and I divorced with a neutral agreement," Christine said, " I've taken back my maiden name."

" I see," Erik said

She looked at Erik and reached over to take his hand, but he pulled it back quickly. Christine looked up at him and breathed deep afraid he had truly changed for the worst.

" I'm afraid I do not wish to be touched," Erik whispered

Erik looked at Christine as she showed fear in her eyes.

" You are such a child Mademoiselle Daaé ," Erik said

" And you have changed," Christine whispered

She stood up abruptly and went to the boat and stood there, Erik stood and walked slowly to her.

" Your ill Mademoiselle," Erik whispered

" You don't know me Erik, you never did," Christine replied

" It's in your eyes, fear that this is just another dream from your sudden fever," Erik said, " Your breaths are staggered with a cold."

Christine turned around and breathed deep. Christine looked at her pouch which held the very item Erik wore all the time. She removed it from her pouch and presented it to him. He looked at her and gently took the mask and slipped it on. She nodded and reach up and touched his face with her soft hand. Erik closed his eyes to her touch, the touch he longed for three long years.

" What are you hiding?" Christine whispered


	3. Darkness Stirs and Wakes Imagination

****

Chapter 3: Darkness Stirs and Wakes Imagination

" I hide nothing," Erik hissed at Christine

Erik turned away and walked off into the shadows and Christine looked at him.

" Then why do you have that look in your eyes?" Christine questioned

Erik turned around and growled at her, " The look of repulsion?"

" No, of fear," Christine bit back

Erik was surprised, her wit was stronger than before. She was quick to reply with a blunt meaning. He turned to her and walked to her and then grabbed her by the wrist.

" Ow!" Christine cried

" You left me for that normal being and then come crawling here again," Erik hissed, " You disgust me Christine Daaé !"

Christine looked at him as he squeezed her wrist with anger and covered her face. Erik looked at the scared creature in his hold. She fell to her knees to protect herself from him. His lanky body turned away and he let her go, he walked towards the shadows again.

" I never stopped thinking of you," she spoke softly with tears

Erik looked at the darkness, but did not look at her.

" Raoul scolded me for thinking of you," Christine remarked

" Why?" Erik whispered, " Why didn't you just stay where you were?"

" Because I need you," she whispered, " I'm nothing without my tutor."

" Can't you see how you make my life more complicated and not complete," Erik said, " my very essence begins to fail when you are around. I am powerless to stop what burns in me."

Christine stood and rubbed her wrist as she walked to him. He placed his hand over his masked face and tears fell from his face.

" Why do you do this?" Christine whispered

Erik turned to her and she saw the tears on his face. She took her handkerchief and wiped his eyes and smiled at him.

" Your tearing yourself apart Erik, I came back because I needed you. I think we both know you need me as well," Christine softly remarked, " I'm not a singer without my wonderful tutor.

Erik looked at her as she approached him closer. He breathed deep and Christine reached up to touch his face.

" You are my man of mystery," Christine whispered as her lips met his

Erik felt her press her lips against his just as she did before. He kissed her softly and she pulled away then smiled at him softly. Then again she kissed him with full passion of love…another lovers' kiss. Erik looked at her with tears in his eyes and she softly smiled at him. She wiped his tears away as he let the salty tears drop.

" You came here to tell me you are no one without me?" Erik whispered

" I wouldn't be where I was if I didn't have you," she softly said, " through music my soul began to soar."

" That was a long time ago," Erik whispered, " your soul belongs to you."

He turned away and Christine walked in front of him and then slapped him across his face. He looked her and he saw tears in her eyes.

" Coward!" Christine cried

" Coward? Coward!" Erik growled, " I gave you everything or you must have forgotten while you toss yourself into the Vicomte's arms!"

" I love you Erik!" Christine confessed

Erik looked at Christine and narrowed his eyes and said, " What tears that I have shed are gone for your pathetic soul. I want nothing to do with you. Be on your way and leave me be. Heed my warning Christine."

" If you ever loved me Erik you would give me a chance, but I see you never loved me because your running off like a scared dog…just like old times," Christine said

" Pandora obviously did not learn the first time," Erik hissed

Christine pushed past him and Erik looked at her.

" You really are a monster Erik…not the man I believed in," Christine said

Christine walked to the edge of the lake and then looked back as Erik stood there.

" Your imagination has run wild," Erik whispered

" You said it yourself Erik, 'Darkness stirs and wakes imagination' you should know your own words better than anyone," Christine replied

She got into the boat and sat there and Erik looked at her.

" Paddle yourself," Erik hissed, " I have no time to deal with you."

Erik walked off and Christine looked at him and did as he said seeing he was not coming back. She cried the whole way to the other side feeling defeated.

Erik watched her and sighed

" You have no idea," Erik whispered, " I've been only a shadow to your royal life."

By the evening of that day there were two very unhappy people. War of love only started to show its face that day. Erik only wanted the Christine he knew three years ago, where she wanted the Erik she knew 3 years ago. But both got different people after that time changed.

Christine entered Meg's home and removed her cloak. She stood there and wept frustration out. She wiped her tears when she heard Meg call to her and she answered with a soft voice.

" Christine are you alright?" she asked

" Like spring time breaking through the winter," Christine replied half chirpy

The two of them sat by the fire and Christine sat staring at the fire. Meg knew there was something on her friend's mind and wished for her to speak her mind.

" Did something happen?" she asked

" No," Christine replied, " I just was a little wet eyed from visiting my father's grave."

Christine stood up and poured another cup of tea and looked at the dancing flames.

" He alone has drawn me to the flames. His touch would burn my frail skin," Christine thought, " for he has captured me into his spell again."

Erik laid in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. His breaths full of frustration as his shoulders rose.

" How can she show herself after I told her to forget me?" Erik thought, " How can this be happening?"


	4. Purge Your Thought of the Life You Knew

****

Chapter 4: Purge Your Thought of the Life You Knew Before

Several days past after that one day and Christine continued to past the Opera Populaire as she went to visit her father's grave. She was trying so hard to push away her past life with Raoul. She wanted to move on and perhaps her dreams were telling her to do so. It was not Erik who changed, it was her who had changed. She had been stuck in this world where life gave her everything if she asked it, then when she was thrown out she was boxed in. Christine sat on the steps of the mausoleum and spoke to her father as she seemed to do much often. She closed her eyes praying and then climbed up the steps to place flowers inside. Christine sighed and ran her hand over the wall and walked out.

" Papa," she whispered, " I wish you were here now."

Christine walked out and walked down, she pulled her cloak tightly around her as she departed out.

" Christine," a voice whispered

Christine stopped and looked around as she heard her name echoed in the stillness. She had not heard her name spoken like that since that night before Don Juan. Christine continued and then she heard a twig snap.

" Who's there?" she called

No one called back and Christine continued to walk on and then once more heard something. She started to run towards the gates to get to the carriage that waited for her. Footsteps were heard behind her and she began to run as fast as she could. She looked ahead and saw the gates closing by two men. Christine stopped and looked around and saw two behind her. She breathed deep and the four men came towards her.

" Leave me alone!" Christine cried

She had no weapons to protect her from these ravish goons.

" She's very pretty," one said

" Yes, she is," another replied

Christine tried to run past the two in front of her, but they grabbed her by her long cloak.

" What's your hurry?" they called, " We'd love for you to spend some one on one time with us."

" Let me go!" Christine growled

" Let you go? Did you hear that boys, she wants us to let her go," the leader said

" Such a pretty thing like you with four handsome men like us…we'll have fun with her," a second said

Christine looked at their lustful gazes and she slapped at one and he grabbed her hand. He pushed her back and Christine screamed for someone to help her.

" No one will hear you scream," the men said

She tried pulling away and two grabbed her long cloak tearing it off. Christine ran towards the gates and the two before grabbed her arms and pulled her. She fell into the snow trying to avoid their thirst for a woman's flesh.

" Someone help me!" she shouted

Two pinned her down and ripped apart of her dress off. She screamed and kicked at them as they came towards her. She wasn't going to give up fighting from them, they covered her mouth incase someone did hear her.

" Now no one will hear your little screams," the leader said

" No one but me," a voice said

Christine closed her eyes and the leader looked up and saw a fist fly at his face. He fell back and the other three looked at the masked man.

" It's him….the…the Phantom of the Opera," the mumbled

" Don't mumbled," Erik said

He pulled his blade out and the skull's eyes stared at them. Christine opened her eyes seeing Erik standing before and the thugs backing off. They ran and Erik sheathed his blade then turned to Christine. He presented his hand to her and she felt tears fall from her face. Erik knelt down beside her removing his cloak and wrapped it around her.

" Are you hurt?" he asked softly

" I bumped me head," she whispered

Erik lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around him. Erik carried her towards his stallion and put her on the black stallion. He climbed onto the stallion and wrapped his arms around Christine as he took the reigns.

" Home Caesar," Erik said

The horse began to trot and Christine looked at Erik as he rode in broad daylight. He took the back ways towards the Opera Populaire and seemed to only be notice by the less fortunate people of Paris. He came to the opera house and got Christine down, then carried her. She was still dazed from her encounter with lustful thugs as Erik took her below to his lair.

" You will be safe here," Erik softly said

She looked at him and touched his face and he kissed her hand. The white faced mask made Erik that much more powerful in her eyes. It made her hypnotized and drawn to him. He sat her down on the softness of the swan bed and Erik went off pulling a shirt and pants from his wardrobe. He carried them into the room and Christine looked at him as he entered. He had removed his vest and dress coat and she could understand why…it was a bit warm.

" Here, I do not have clothing that you would wear, but you may borrow mine," Erik stated, " I am sure you have warn clothing of this type before, so I do not think it will be a problem."

Christine took the clothing into her shaking hands and saw they were a pair of pants and shirt, just as he was wearing.

" They're men's clothing," Christine whispered

" It is all I wear Christine," Erik said, " I do not think you should be wearing a torn dress."  
Christine nodded and stood up as undid her dress and it slipped to her feet; revealing her corset and undergarments. Erik breathed deep seeing she did not mind him seeing her in only her undergarments. Erik walked towards her to help her if she needed his aid. She slipped the white shirt on and shut it, its lengthiness covered her to her mid thigh, she then started to put the pants on. Erik helped her steady herself and she looked at him as she pulled the pair of pants on.

" Apparently you are not use to them," Erik remarked

Christine looked at Erik as pinned the pants' waist to fit Christine. Erik looked at her and saw the distant look in her eyes.

" You are in shock, perhaps you should rest," Erik said

" Rest with me," she whispered

Erik sighed and touched her soft cheek…she was afraid that they would come back. He nodded and lifted Christine into his arms and laid her down in the swan bed. He walked to the other side and slipped in beside her. Christine turned to Erik and stroked his head. Erik got close to her and began to hum to her to assure her she was safe. She began to drift asleep and Erik watched her.

" You are still a scared child," Erik whispered, " How can a scared child love a man?"

Erik got up and walked out the room and played some music on the organ he repaired. He sat there and thought about if he didn't get there in time, that she would be more a mess than she was. Erik saw fear in Christine's eyes when he carried her back to his lair. Her whole body shook and her face was pale, he couldn't get rid of the image that played in his mind. He lifted a piece of paper and wrote a letter then sealed it with a skull seal.

" Arthur," Erik called

The old man walked out of a small room.

" Can you bring this to Madame Darley?" Erik asked

" As you wish," he said

He took the sealed letter and went off and Erik poured a glass of wine. He walked into the room Christine was in and watched her sleep. He lifted the dress and sighed, shaking his head. The rips in the dress showed a struggle and Erik laid it back down. He walked towards Christine and sat beside her, he saw the shirt was undone a little. He reached over and closed her shirt the rest of the way. She stirred and Erik backed away from her. He got up and went off to his room laying back in his bed and falling asleep.

It was only minuets later that he felt his bed move and felt a warm presence beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Christine laying beside him and he looked at her. Her eyes met his and she touched his face, he looked at her innocence then smiled.

" I couldn't sleep," she whispered, " without you beside me."

" Is this how you repay me, by flattery?" Erik questioned

Christine smiled and he smiled a little and then pulled her close to him. He rubbed her back as she once more fell asleep in his arms.

" Purge your thought of the life you knew before," he whispered

Erik continued a soft motion on her back to keep her mind free of worry that he might not be there when she wakes. His touch became softer before he too fell to sleep with her in his arms.


End file.
